gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
George Meade
Name: George Meade Age: Immortal, but he looks about seventeen. Gender: Male Pronouns: He/Him Sexuality: Heterosexual Species: Soda Sorcerer Appearance: He’s a tall, gangly teenage boy with skin as white as sugar and fizzy ginger hair. Fizzy as in it’s not only frizzy but actually constantly moving and sometimes making popping noises. If for some reason you licked it, it would taste like cream soda. He also has freckles sprinkled across his nose the same violent shade of orange as his hair, giving him a strange appearance. His nose is sharp, with a defined slope. He has thin, light orange lips and defined cheekbones. To top it all off, his eyes are the same as his trusty dog, with one being a bright, sparkling ice blue with tiny bubbles rising behind them. His other eye is light brown, not quite tan, and has the same bubbly effect as the other. Sometimes he wears round, orange glasses. He’s often seen in a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows, a orange plaid bow tie, and dark green slacks that are just a little too short, revealing his red and black striped socks. The only thing that changes about him are his shoes. Rain boots, crocs, sneakers, sandals, slippers, it’s never the same. Personality: He’s very sweet, but if you press his buttons he can blow up in a rare show of power. He’s often confused in the adorable sort of way, being the “dad” who doesn’t quite get what the kids are doing. (Of course, Ish holds the title of dad, and he doesn’t try to compete.) It’s really hard to teach him, and you have to constantly remind him what everything does. “Ah! It went black!” “What did you press?” “This button right here.” “That’s the off button! We’ve been over this 400 times!” He also has a really hard time making decisions. The smaller the decision, the more trouble he’ll have making it. Save a friend or switch off the bad guy’s machine? Easy. Eat the red gumdrop or the blue one? If you ask, he’ll think for possibly hours, analyzing every aspect of each gumdrop. This actually makes him helpful if you need to solve a crime or something, because he actually remembers every little detail and can go over it with incredible accuracy. He’s also a bit gullible and naive. If a bad guy asked for help, he’s like, “Sure!” If he starts to catch on, he’s the sort of person to just outright say, “Are you evil?” “Um, no.” “Oh, okay!” He is fun to be around, though, and very generous. Weapons: When he’s angry, he has a huge battleaxe mounted on a large cream soda bottle, which was previously filled with boiling soda. Other then that, nothing but his adorable charms. Powers: He can pull soda (usually cream soda) from thin air and has the knack to make the perfect ice cream float or a amazing sundae. These often have magical properties, so sometimes downing one of his sodas before a battle can lend you extra strength or speed. He also offers a soda that can give you immortality, but to do that they have to pay a huge, unspecified price. It differs for each person. He can also summon boiling hot soda and blast it at someone with enough power to cut through diamonds and magic alike. He also has the ability to stop people from fighting in his sundae shop, thus allowing for arch enemies to either not notice each other, not care, or physically not be able to attack. This is only within his shop, though. Backstory: Gonna keep it vague, (and may change,) but I think that he grew up in the 50's, most likely an orphan, and he found the soda shop. The old owner took him in and taught him the ways of soda magic. Unfortunately, his price for drinking the immortality soda was most of his memories of his former life. No one knows who his mentor was or what happened to him or anything. (So you can make the mentor character if you desire.) Other: He has a dog the size of a pony that he can ride. She often prompts him into action but butting him with her head. She’s a black-and-white collie with blue and brown eyes, a lithe frame, and infinite youth and endurance. He lives in a 50’s Ice Cream Shop, where the ice cream is unlimited and everything is free. There’s a sign hanging on the door that says, “No Rough-Housing!” That prevents conflict in there. He sleeps on the second floor, which is filled with pillows, books, and dog toys. Category:Male Category:OC